Felicia Hardy (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Jack Hardy (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = Mysterio. I did my research too. I saw you babbling it up on YouTube. You know you made the FBI's most wanted list, right? | Speaker = Black Cat | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 118 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Burglar, accountant | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #50 | HistoryText = Kingpin Vendetta & Spider-Man Team-up As a young girl, Felicia Hardy saw her cat burglar father sent to prison, where he eventually died. Blaming crime lord Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, Felicia vowed to destroy him. Fifteen years later, the adult Felicia became an accountant for Fisk Enterprises, but spent her nights robbing Manhattan's more prominent office buildings as the costumed Black Cat. When Mr. Moore offered to buy his way into the Kingpin's organization with an inscribed stone tablet desired by Fisk, Felicia broke into Moore's building, easily circumventing the security through a combination of skill and incredible luck, and stole the tablet from his office safe. On her way out, she encountered and battled Spider-Man, but despite his slightly greater agility, Spider-Man seemed plagued by bad luck, and she escaped. When video footage of their encounter made the news, police suspected they were partners in crime. Intrigued, the Cat placed an ad in the Daily Bugle, arranging a meeting with Spider-Man on a rooftop near the site of their battle. She brought Spider-Man wine and cheese and flirted with him, but their romantic reunion was interrupted by Elektra, who had been hired to retrieve the tablet. The Cat and Elektra battled, with the assassin gradually gaining the upper hand. Trying to calm the situation, Spider-Man webbed the Cat while he tried to talk to Elektra, who knocked him off the building. While the others were distracted, the Cat freed herself and made her escape. Remembering comments the Cat had made to Elektra about telling the Kingpin she was not her father, Spider-Man searched the Daily Bugle records and figured out her identity. Realizing that if he could work this out, so could the Kingpin, he raced to Felicia's apartment, finding her literally in the crime lord's grasp. Spider-Man's arrival allowed Felicia to break free, and she fled to the roof of her apartment building. As the Kingpin and Elektra arrived in pursuit, she threw the tablet into the harbor. Elektra immediately threw a sai into Felicia's chest and she fell from the roof into the sea, apparently dead. However several months later, she returned to aid Spider-Man, during the inter-gang war between the forces of Kingpin and Hammerhead. She later expressed interest in working for Hammerhead, if it would mean getting rid of the Kingpin, which didn't sit well with the other heroes. Later, after the crisis was resolved, she passionately kissed Spider-Man through his mask, her previous interest in him having gotten stronger. She apparently had no idea of the age disparity between herself and Peter, and mistakenly assumed, after he left in a rush, that he was a married man. When she managed to unmask him and realized how young he was, she was repulsed. The shock and embarrassment of such a discovery caused her to vomit on his uniform. She ran off and wasn't seen again until post Ultimatum. Death of Kingpin & The Zodiac Key After Ultimatum, Felicia returned to New York city with a new Black Cat costume. On the night Wilson Fisk was killed, she was there as well. She was going to snipe Fisk across from his building, but before she could kill him, Mysterio had thrown him out of the building. Disappointed that she couldn't personally kill Fisk, she then moved onto her second objective: to retrieve the Zodiac Key within his safe. Some time later that night, after the police isolated Fisk's office as a crime scene, Felicia returned to recover her prize. Using portable advanced electronics, she found Fisk's safe and opened it with a laser drill. As she was about to claim her prize, Mysterio arrived to greet her. Felicia thanked Mysterio for killing Kingpin for her, and Mysterio accepted the sentiment (even though it was a coincidental objective). They then talked about the safe. Felicia promised to get out of Mysterio's way in exchange for the contents of the safe, but he wasn't willing to give up what she valued inside. Mysterio then talked about a possible partnership, as he intended to take over Fisk's empire and needed someone like Felicia to help him. Felicia suggested to let her have the contents of the safe as a goodwill gesture to seriously consider his proposal, but he believed it was a lie, and attacked her. Mysterio tried to shoot Felicia, but his gun suffered a misfire as she reminded him of her luck powers. They then engaged in melee combat. Felicia was superior in combat and forced him to the ground. Enraged, he used his forearm particle gun to shoot her across the room. She hit the window, giving her a bloody nose. Not willing to drag out the fight, Black Cat jumped for freedom and made her way across the rooftop building. Felicia retreated, but Mysterio discovered the Zodiac Key. Knowing Mysterio had the key in his possession, Felicia tracked him down to retrieve it. Using special scopes under cover of night, she was able to spy on Mysterio. Just as she was about to make her move, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of Spider-Man. As she wondered about the nature of his appearance, Spider-Man fought against Mysterio as the cops arrived on the scene. The fight resulted in the destruction of his lair. A week after the police sealed the area for investigation, Black Cat returned to the crime scene to uncover a safe. She managed to unlock the box and recover the key, but Mysterio interrupted her moment of victory. Mysterio wanted the key back, but Felicia wouldn't part with it. She thought Mysterio didn't even know what the relic was, but he was quick to identify it as a mysterious relic of power that Kingpin used during his reign. Black Cat pointed out he doesn't know how it works and Mysterio thought she was the same, but she proved him wrong by activating the key's power. After a brilliant flash of bright energy, Felicia made her escape. When Mysterio returns to attempt to retrieve the relic from her, Felicia accidentally uses it to completely level the few city blocks in her vicinity. Filled with grief she hands the Zodiac Key over to Mysterio. Spider-Man and Iron Man arrive to investigate and Mysterio destroys Iron Man's armor with a projectile from the Key. Eventually Black Cat, Spider-Man and Iron Man manage to subdue Mysterio and Iron Man takes the key for study and safekeeping. Felicia then helps Spider-Man tend to the injured. | Powers = * Superhuman cat-like agility. * Superhuman cat sense of smell. * Retractable cat-claws. * Night vision. * Also possesses uncanny luck, resulting in good fortune for her and bad fortune for others around her. | Abilities = Expert burglar with extensive knowledge of security systems. | Strength = Normal human strength for a person engaged in regular physical workout. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Various burglary tools, including a harpoon gun with grappling hook and line; small spray can for blacking out security cameras; a mini computer for unlocking security coded locks; and binoculars. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sniper rifle; formerly Zodiac Key. | Notes = * Felicia wears a white wig while in costume. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Black Cat (comics)#Ultimate Black Cat | Links = * Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man/Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Hardy Family